Known enclosures, especially painting booths, generally encompass the entire vehicle and occupy (substantial floor area) Moreover, legislation in force concerning the working conditions in this type of enclosure impose very strict installation and protection conditions with respect to the potential users. Thus, when the users are exposed to gaseous emissions of solvents and of paint, the enclosure must be equipped with very powerful air renewal and circulating devices.
The devices for protecting the user with regard to his environment generally include, in addition to high flow-rate ventilators and extractors, substructures on which the painting booth rests. These substructures are rarely located at floor level and represent a lift from the floor of the booth of the order of 400 mm.
In order to introduce the vehicle into the booth, the user provides the enclosure with fixed ramps placed at the front of the substructure and outside the installation.
The enclosures thus equipped have many drawbacks: the ramps greatly increase the floor area taken up by the installation and are often difficult to use, they are frequently heavy and they require precise alignment of the vehicle with respect to each of the axes of the ramps.
The present invention aims to alleviate these drawbacks by proposing a movable ramp device which can be fitted into and be integrated within, a treatment enclosure provided with a substructure.
For this purpose, the painting booth produced in the form of a plurality of panels connected together and resting on a substructure is characterized in that it includes a floor provided with at least one fixed part and with at least one movable part mutually interacting in the region of an articulation, the movable part being set into movement by (maneuvering means and of control means).
Other features and advantages of the present invention will emerge from the description given hereinbelow, with reference to the appended drawings which illustrate an exemplary embodiment, free of any limiting character, thereof. In the figures: